


于雪艳阳天

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 鸣人女装有/公共场合性玩具/晚高峰电车土土和鸣人是陌生人关系公司职员和高中生这样的标准年上设定鸣人可能（？）有性瘾不是很色，比较没头没尾土可能（？）是个直男单纯一个脑洞
Kudos: 2





	于雪艳阳天

土上班族，按部就班，坐电车通勤时间一小时左右，遇到晚高峰就很麻烦，但是他比较高，体格健壮结实，反正别人挤不了他。  
电车经过几个商圈就会到学校，学校也很烦，一口气挤上来一百个放学的小屁孩。  
土不喜欢小屁孩，他人设在这里就是中年闷骚不太好相处的社畜。

有一天上来一个金发妹妹，乳量惊人，土觉得那是垫的，因为形状不对称，像塞了俩橘子。头发也乱七八糟，一看就是假发。眼睛眨巴眨巴，骨架明显是男生。

这男生经过土的时候，正好后面挤了个胖子进来，这男生被挤的往前，土的扣子就被他挤崩掉一颗。土很不爽，那么挤，怎么捡。土又有强迫症，他低头一看，发现这男生还穿了裙子和丝袜，胸口夹着胸牌，

姓名:漩涡鸣人。  
性别:男  
木叶中学

胸牌都不摘出来搞什么cos play啊  
土雷死了，但是人又很多，那什么鸣人就一直挤在他旁边，一直小声道歉但是确实没地方可挤，他们就黏糊在一起挤了一会，搞得跟最萌身高差一样，鸣人的头正好靠在土的胸膛上。

到站了，一堆人下车，鸣人包包背的很散，正好跟一个上车的人撞在一起，被撞掉地上。对方骂骂咧咧，回过头来还想说几句，抬头看到土，不说话了，把包捡起来给鸣人。  
土:?  
鸣人小小声跟土说：他可能把你误会成我男朋友了

正好人少了，土半跪下来找扣子，正好在鸣人脚边，他就说， “你不要动。”  
鸣人脸红了，说话结巴，“你要干嘛。”  
土就去捡扣子，鸣人还真站在原地一动不动，土捡完扣子抬头想起来，就看见鸣人裙底，愣住了。

之后土站起来，他们一直缄默，快到站的时候，土说，“我要下车了。”  
鸣人脸红的不正常，他咳嗽了几声，声音哑哑地说，“我给你留个电话吧。”  
土拿着小纸张下车，回头看见鸣人在透明车窗后面扯了扯裙摆，把它扯平一点，扯的很认真。一双蓝眼睛澄澈透明，很漂亮。

土又想起刚刚看到的，那裙子底下小小的入口，红通通湿乎乎，还有震动的声音，一些黏液淌在大腿内侧。他不明白鸣人为什么要真空，或许是种性癖吧。

傍晚五点十分，车开走之后，土把纸条很随便地扔进了垃圾桶，离开了电车站。


End file.
